


Shit You Have To Try Before You Die

by Missy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Double Penetration, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you have to try before you kick the bucket - Donna's crossing one off her list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit You Have To Try Before You Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: That 70s Show, Hyde/Donna/Eric, drunk, basement couch, college

Eric leaned into the shoulder of his squinting, red-headed girlfriend. She had lost her bra and her top and was giggling like the Catholic schoolgirl she’d one been as she stroked Eric through the fly of his pants. 

She grabbed Hyde around the waist. “Best brownie ever, man.” 

Donna’s sojourn to college had changed little between the three of them; Eric had made it back from the Peace Crops and Hyde kept reorganizing crap for his father at the record store. Ultimately they still congregated in Eric’s basement, even as adulthood threatened them all. 

When she looped a half-conscious Hyde into the action, Eric’s eyes opened wide. “Donna?” 

“Just…relax, Eric,” Donna requested. She yanked Hyde closer. “Get naked. I’ll get naked.”

They ended up tangling up jerking each other off, grooving on the high the pot was providing them with. Somehow they looped her into pulling train, and that was when it got tricky.

Donna was trapped between them, being pulled awkwardly at either end – something that seemed far more sexy in a porn movie than it is when you act it out with real people in real life. Her middle burned as she braced herself against the arm of the couch and squeezed her eyes shut. Struggling to keep up with their pace, she finally rolled her eyes and waited for them both to get off, swallowing Hyde’s release down, hearing Eric moan pathetically in her ear. 

Donna swallowed deeply and re-opened her eyes to see Hyde watching her.

“What?”

He rolled his eyes and gave her a thumbs’ up . “Best brownies ever,” he mocked.

Donna mentally checking ‘threesome’ off the list of Shit She Had To Try Before She Died and kissing Eric’s cheek.


End file.
